Viscous fluids, such as sealing materials, bonding agents, and greases, are conventionally enclosed in a polyethylene bag, which is contained in a pail can for storage and transportation. Previously, as shown in FIG. 4, the pail can 3 which contains the polyethylene bag 2 filled with the viscous fluid 1 is put on to a base 4. A suction pump 6 held by a lifting unit 5 is provided over the pail can 3. The suction pump has a suction inlet at a lower end thereof. The suction inlet is provided with a follower plate 7, which has a rubber wiper 8 around the edge thereof. The rubber wiper 8 is inserted inside of the polyethylene bag 2 in the pail can 3 so as to press down on the upper surface of the viscous fluid 1. Then, the suction pump sucks and feeds the viscous fluid to a coating unit and similar units.
In the above-stated way, the lifting unit 5 lowers the suction pump 6, follower plate 7 and rubber wiper 8 as the viscous fluid 1 is sucked out and the upper surface thereof in the pail can 3 decreases. When descending, the rubber wiper 8 wipes off the viscous fluid 1 on the inside of the polyethylene bag 2. FIG. 5 shows rubber wiper 8 at a lower limit of the pail can 3. As seen from the figure, some amount of viscous fluid 1a remains in the polyethylene bag 2 which could not be sucked fully out. This results from the cone shape of follower plate 7 the opening of which directed downward and from the fact that connection of the side wall of the pail can 3 and bottom thereof is curved to such a degree that the rubber wiper 8 cannot reach the bottom.
In addition, the wiper 8 must be made of rubber because the pail can 3 does not always have precise dimensions and might be deformed. Even the rubber wiper 8 is defective in that viscous fluid 1b can leak out and adhere to the upper side thereof. For the reason, the rubber wiper 8 must be cleaned or replaced when the pail can 3 is replaced.
Further, when the lifting unit 5 raises up the suction pump 6, the follower plate 7, and the rubber wiper 8 for replacing the pail can 3, the viscous fluid 1a residing on the bottom of the follower plate can drip as shown in FIG. 6. This can not only contaminate the working place, but also the follower plate 7 will enclose a substantial amount of air below the concave surface thereof when lowered down into the next pail can. This can cause problems in feeding the viscous fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide material supply equipment which reduces to a minimum the amount of residual viscous fluid that cannot be sucked.
Another object of the present invention is to provide material supply equipment which minimizes contamination of a working place and mixing of air caused by replacing a pail can.